The View from Here
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: [Discontinued]Hiko is the top therapist in the country. So, why is he assigned such dull patients? So, he decides to place Kenshin, Sano, Saitou, and Aoshi into group therapy. What drove these four to seek counseling from Hiko? Read and find out.
1. The Start

The View from Here

By Beautiful Dreamer

It was autumn, and the leaves outside were turning the same rusty color as the brick wall around the institution. A man in his early forties finished arranging his office for the group therapy he had arranged. He sat down behind his desk in a roller chair. On his orderly desk, laid a nameplate that was imprinted Seijurou Hiko . 

A young woman open the door to the office, carrying a stack of paperwork. Her name tag said Secretary Okon. "Good Morning, Mr. Hiko." Okon put on her warmest smile and handed Hiko the papers. Hiko was the top therapist at the Happy Days clinic, he looked at the list of new patients arriving today. 

"Why did the state recommend these people to me? They look like ordinary cases to me." Hiko felt a slight irritation as he skimmed through the papers.

"They probably wanted the best person to help them sort out their problems." Okon replied.

"That's true. I'm the best but these cases are a waste of my valuable time." Hiko said as he flip through more of the paperwork. 

"There must be more to them than the files state." Okon stated.

"You've a good point." Hiko said.

"You would you like some coffee ?" Okon asked.

"Make sure you mix in some Sake. I'm going to need it." Hiko was still looking through the papers as he spoke.

"I'll have it right way." Okon rushed out the door to get Hiko's spiked coffee.

Hiko swirled his seat around to look out the window. A few of his patients were pulling into the grounds. A young man with brown hair was walking up to the gates. "Probably, Sanosuke Sagara. The files says he's a juvenile delinquent on parole." He didn't look all to clean and was carrying a duffle bag in his hands. 

Then a black Sedan with red and blue headlights on the dashboard appeared. As the car was slowly driven into the driveway, one of the tires fell into a pothole filled with water, and covered Sanosuke's pants with muddy water. Hiko thought, "That must be, Hajime Saitou. The work alcoholic police officer." Hiko continued to watch as Sano jump on the back of Saitou's car and started pounding on the roof. Once the car was parked, an argument occurs as Saitou steps of the car. Saitou pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Sano is screaming at him but Saitou only blows smoke in his face in response. Sano pulls his fist back, ready to punch the officer until another young man steps in front of Sano. 

"He has red hair. It could be Kenshin Himura. The one that witness the murder of his fiancée."

The red hair man hands were half up in the air to show he didn't mean any harm. The red seemed to be calming Sano down. Sano mutters something and walks inside, followed by Kenshin. Saitou drops his cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, and also went inside.

It didn't take long for Hiko to hear their voices come towards his office. The three men were ten minutes early but that wasn't a bad thing. The intercom buzzed and Okon announced that his 12 o'clock appointments was here; in the middle of making Hiko's coffee. Hiko didn't have time to reply, when his door was brashly flung opened by Sanosuke. 

"Let get this over with." Sano stated as looked for a place to set. "Hey, where's the big cushy couch that you're suppose to have?" Sano turned to Hiko.

"I don't have one. The chairs here are perfectly fine." Hiko answered Sano question. 

"This is going to be a long hour, having to be in here with this moron." Saitou appeared in the doorway.

"What did you call me?" Sano's fingers were balled in a fist.

"A moron. Do have a hearing problem, too? Along with your low IQ." Saitou said. 

Sano was ready to beat up Saitou at any moment until he heard.

"I think it's best that you both try to get along, that I do." Kenshin coming between the two of them for the second time. Sano back down and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Lets get started, I don't want to waste anymore of time." Saitou spoke.

"I'll have to wait for one more person." Hiko told Saitou.

"Who's the person?" Kenshin questioned.

"His name…" Hiko couldn't finish the sentence as very loud motorcycle noise blared from outside. The motorcycle came to a dull roar as the cyclist started to turn off his vehicle. "I think that is him, now. Aoshi Shinomori." Hiko said as they all gathered around the window. The wind started whipping his black hair as the motorcyclist pulled off his helmet. The last patient had finally arrived. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading.


	2. A Minor Interlude

Author's note: I wasn't planning on continuing with this story but with the reviews, I decided to write this chapter. But I need some ideas and would like your help.

A Minor Interlude 

By Beautiful Dreamer

Aoshi had arrived after the other men were all gathered inside the clinic. When they heard the sound of his motorcycle drawing up outside, the four peered out of the window. Secretary Okon went to greet the last arrival and guided him through the building to where the others were at. There was a long silence as everyone's eyes fell on Aoshi as he strolled through the door. Aoshi didn't seem to mind being, suddenly, faced with a roomful of people he had never met before.

"You're late! We've been waiting a long time for you!" Sano raised his voice at Aoshi.

"It's 12 a clock. I'm right on time." Aoshi lifted up his watch that was wrapped firmly around his wrist. Besides Sano, the other three men checked their sources of time and it confirmed that Aoshi was correct.

"Do you say anything, that is remotely intelligent, moron?" Saito questioned. 

"I'm not a moron, you psycho!" Sano looked like an enraged chicken, ready to peek out Saito's eyes.

"Psycho…How did you come to that conclusion?" Saito had an itch to light up a cigarette to relax himself from the stupidity of a certain person as he question him. 

"You're going to therapy, so you must be a total nut case." Was it their imagination or did a cold breeze sweep the room at Sano's statement.

"Here's some advice; you'll be a lot smarter if you didn't talk." Another argument broke out between the two guys.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Kenshin turned to Hiko, who was just sitting on his desk and watching his patients with mild amusement.

"Releasing frustration is good for them." Hiko calmly stated.

"Arguing can only make things worse if they say the wrong thing… that it could. There are other methods in solving a disagreement."

"You're right." Hiko lifted himself off the heavy oak desk and walked to his closet. He pulled out two metal baseball bats; "Here." Hiko handed Sano and Saito one bat; "Hit each other with these." A satisfied smirk came to the two men faces as they gripped the bat and were ready to swing.

"I think you made a mistake, aren't the bats suppose to be made of foam?" Kenshin's face was twitching nervously. 

"Don't talk nonsense. It would take a lot more time to knock someone out with a foam bat." Hiko directed his voice to Kenshin. There was a stare off between Kenshin and Hiko, Saito and Sano. The staring contest seemed to go on forever until it was interrupted by a low crushing sound. Everyone turned their gaze towards the direction of the sound. In the corner of the room, Aoshi made himself comfortable in a black leather chair and eating a small bag of Doritos that he pulled out from his pocket; while reading one of Hiko's psychology books… A small buzz went off and the intercom went on.

"Dr. Hiko, your one hour session has ended and you should get ready for your one-thirty appointments." Okon's voice fazed out once she finished her sentence. 

"The next time you are here; things will be conducted more seriously. But before you go, state your names to one another."

"I'm Kenshin Himara."

"Sanosuke Sagara."

"There is no need to tell you my first name because you'll address me as Saito."

"Aoshi Shinomori."

With their names spoken, the four patients exited the room. A short time later, Okon came in with more files in her hands to give to Hiko. 

"Here is the next group that is coming in: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Megumi Takani, Tokio Saito, and …Soujiro Seta?" 

Yes, I know I have bad grammar. Just keep hounding me about it; it will make me proof read it more.


End file.
